Birthday Girl
by Nymphadora.Sirius.Forever
Summary: its Rachels birthday... fun and romance ensues at her party.RT PAIRING


Title: Birthday Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Alias; they belong to JJ Abram's.

Rating: PG

Pairing: Rachel Gibson/Thomas Grace

Summary: Its Rachel's birthday…fun ensues, as well as some romance.

Its Rachel's 26th birthday and she's been with APO for just under 2 years. That evening she is having a party, at her house that she just moved into a month or so ago.

Rachel is sitting in her living room, trying to decide what to do for the party first… the decorations? The food? Drinks? So she puts on some music while she starts to get the house ready for later that afternoon.

As she puts up balloons and banners while singing along to charlotte church's call my name, she doesn't hear someone letting their self into the house

"I may like your touch, I may like your remedy, I may like the feel of your hands on my hips, I may like your talk like your breathing heavily, I like a lot of things baby you know me…" Rachel sings along with the song.

The person walks quietly across the living room until he is right behind Rachel

"So you like the feel of my hands on your hips do you" he says with his hands resting on Rachel's hips.

Rachel giggles and turns her head to look up at him "you know i do baby" she says leaning into his arms that are now wrapped tightly around her.

"I missed you this morning" Rachel says.

"Mmm i missed you too, it was weird not waking up here this morning" he said with his head buried in Rachel's neck.

"I know… i officially don't like waking up alone" Rachel said turning in his arms so she could wrap her arms around him as well.

"Well then, i will have to stay here then, wont i" he said grinning down at Rachel.

"Yeah, you will, now kiss me you big softie" Rachel says leaning up to meet him as they kiss, while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Mmm… love you rach"

"Love you too, hay we had better finish up i told everyone to come at around 1pm"

"You want me to do anything?"

"Yeah start the BBQ"

"Okay" he says.

Rachel goes into the kitchen to do the salad and other foods to go along with the BBQ.

Once she's finished preparing everything and setting everything up, she comes out into the garden.

"Hay iam just gonna go change sweetie, ill be 10 minutes" she says as she stands wrapped up in the guy of her dreams arms.

"Okay baby, see you in a bit" he says before kissing her.

Rachel walks away into the house and into her room to get changed, laid out on her bed is a pink baby doll top and jean short skirt. Rachel quickly changes then slips her pink flip flops on and grabs her sun glasses and heads out into the garden, where she can already hear people have arrived.

She walks out, and Sydney,Vaughn,Nadia,Weiss,Marshall,Carrie,Dixon, Irina, and Jack are all already there, as well as little Isabelle and Marshall's son.

"Happy birthday Rach" Sydney says giving one off her closest friends a hug.

"Thanks Syd, hay how are you?" Rachel asks

"Great, you know Izzy was so exited to come"

"Good, cause i love having my god-daughter here" Rachel said bending down to pick Isabelle up.

Izzy squealed in delight when she saw who it was that picked her up.

"Wow, she doesn't even do that for me, you got a fan there Rachel" jack said watching how happy Izzy was to be in Rachel's arms. Everyone laughed.

"You love Aunty Rachel?" Vaughn said

Izzy reached up and kissed Rachel on the nose, which is what she does to tell someone she loves them.

"I love you to Bella" Rachel says before kissing Izzy's nose.

As the afternoon progressed more people arrived. Rachel and Sydney are currently in the pool with izzy.

Along with Weiss, Vaughn and Tom, who are tossing a ball up and down the length of the pool.

Tom stands watching Rachel with a grin on his face; he thinks she looks really cute in her pink bikini.

"What are you looking at mr?" Rachel says swimming over to him.

"My very gorgeous girlfriend, who i must say looks incredibly sexy in her bikini" he says wrapping an arm around her waist.

Rachel wraps her arms around his waist "why, thank you, and you look really hot yourself" Rachel says before winking at him.

He leans down and goes to kiss her "I love you Rachel Gibson" he says before kissing her.

"I love you too Thomas Grace" Rachel says before giving him a hug.

Meanwhile everyone at APO have just witnessed their little moment, although most of them knew about Rachel and Tom, no one except Syd and Michael have ever seen them as a couple outside of work.

"They really are sweet" Irina says to Sydney, Michael, Jack and Marshall.

"Yeah mom, they are, it's been hard for them trying to keep it under wraps at work"

"Well we know how that feels" Vaughn said to Sydney.

Both remembering what they where like when they where at he same stage.

"I don't know how they kept it up for so long either, not even we lasted that long" Sydney said

"How long have they been together then, I mean I noticed something about 4 weeks ago" jack asked.

"Nearly 6 months, but Weiss and us two have known for about 3 months" Sydney told her dad.

The group carried on talking, while Rachel and tom where playing with Izzy in the pool.

Rachel had taken her god daughter from Weiss as she was reaching out for Rachel to take her.

"Come here cutie" Rachel says sitting Isabelle on her hip.

Tom stands with Weiss and watch's Rachel play with Izzy.

"Man, you know she's gonna make a great mom" Weiss says to Tom

"I know she's just so natural with her" Tom says.

He's not the only one who's noticed how good a mom she will make.

"Rach your gonna be an awesome mom" Syd says

"Really! You think?" Rachel says.

"Yeah, your so natural and at ease with her" Carrie says.

"Thanks guys" Rachel says.

They carry on celebrating Rachel's birthday till late into the evening.

At about 11pm only Rachel and Tom are left, they are just finishing clearing up.

Rachel yawns "god, iam exhausted" she says sitting down on the sofa next to Tom.

"Me to baby, you wanna go to bed?" Tom asks.

"Yeah" Rachel says.

So they head to bed, Rachel changing into a white tank top and a pair of black boxer shorts, and climbs into bed next to tom, nestling into his arms.

"Love you" Rachel says

"I love you too…..Hay do you know your going to be an amazing mom"

"Aww baby, that's so sweet" Rachel says.

"Its true, night princess…love you" Tom says before leaning down and kissing Rachel.

Rachel and Tom both fall asleep, neither realising that actually Rachel is going to be a mommy and that Tom is going to be a daddy, as Rachel is about 5 weeks pregnant.


End file.
